1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage pad, and more particularly to a pad used in a bathtub for spraying water or air in a bath.
2. Description of Related Art
Relentlessly increasing pressure and tension in modern lives has resulted in a demand for relaxation therapy, especially massage baths. However, the luxurious aspect of such devices for the home tends to cause them to be expensive and beyond affordability for many. Therefore, people who want to enjoy a massage bath, SPA etc., must go to a professional bathhouse providing these services, so they will feel some inconvenience as it is troublesome to have to go out and return home.
Therefore, the invention provides an inexpensive massage pad to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.